


Tears of An Angel: Levi x Reader (Song-Fic)

by TheAshenDirewolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenDirewolf/pseuds/TheAshenDirewolf
Summary: Love...loss...and forever once more...





	Tears of An Angel: Levi x Reader (Song-Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics don’t belong to me, they belong to Ryandan
> 
> Want to see more of my stuff? I am TheAshenDirewolf on deviantart

__  
Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  


 

The snow fell down from the sky, creating a white sheet across the grass. It was winter and no one seemed to be happy except for one person: ______. She loved the fluffy snowflakes that fell, catching them with her tongue as she looked up at the cloudy blue sky. The sun wasn’t out, signalling that more snow was to fall. _____ sighed to herself, rubbing her hands together to keep warm. She had been so excited to go outside in the snow, she had forgotten to put some winter clothes on. At least she had remembered her boots though.

 

__  
It can’t be true  
That I’m losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky 

__

 

She felt something being put over her shoulders, bringing some warmth back into her body. Turning around she looked into the familiar grey eyes of Levi Ackerman, full of worried, obviously thinking she were going to catch a cold. Now that she thought about it was pretty cold.

 

__  
Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  


 

“What are you doing out here with nothing on?? It’s freezing ____. You’re going to get sick” Levi frowned “Put the jacket on”

 

Her eyes sparkled with a familiar cheekiness and she moved closer to Levi, snuggling into his chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

__  
Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river would run to the sea  


 

“I’m cold” she giggled as her teeth lightly chattered. With a sigh Levi wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her into the warmth of his body, just before he lifted her up into his arms and started to move inside. 

 

____ smiled up at Levi and gently touched his pale face, causing his stormy grey eyes to look softly down at her and kissed her forehead affectionately. 

 

“I love you”

 

“And I you…Now let’s get you inside and get you warm alright?” Levi sighed and smirked lightly. Levi wasn’t one for words, but his action showed that he felt the same. He loved her more than anything. She was the light of his life. The light that led him from the darkness.

 

__  
I won’t let you fly  
I won’t say goodbye  
I won’t let you slip away from me  


 

—-

 

__  
Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  


 

“L–Leevvvvii…I’m….I’m…ssssoo….cold….” she said as the life in her eyes was starting to fade away.

 

“Shhh….it’s ok…Shh…It’s alright baby I’m here. We’re going to get you some help alright? Hang on” Levi’s grey eyes looked frantically over her broken body. Her blood pooled around her, staining the snow with red and bones from her body could be seen protruding from underneath her skin. 

 

__  
So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow  
I’m here, don’t you fear  


 

They had been on an expedition when it happened. As soon as she had slain one titan, another had snuck up behind her, grabbing her and throwing her against a tree. Her body was broken and she was losing so much blood by the second.

 

__  
Little one don’t let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  


 

“Lllevvvi….I llovvee yyoou….” 

 

__  
Don’t let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  


 

“I love you too… Please. Please don’t leave me” Tears spilled down his pale cheeks and he gritted his teeth as he pressed his forehead against hers, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

 

Her face was pale, and her lips lightly blue. He looked up at her once again, and the sight he saw was painful. Her once vibrant eyes, once full of life now looked at him with a glaze over them. Her lips were slightly agape and blood trickled down her chin, but instead of a pained expression, it held a face of one at peace. She was gone, snatched up along with so many others who had given their lives for the cause. And so many more would. To Levi however, this was the worst loss he had ever felt in his life. Never again would he feel her warm touch, feel her soft lips pressed against his skin. Never see that beautiful smile that warmed his very soul. 

 

Gone. And never again would she return to the land of the living. Never would she see this world freed from the grasp of the titans.

 

-

 

8 years Later

 

The next years after her death, Levi never missed a day to lay her favourite flowers at her grave. Never one. And never did one day go by where ge didn’t miss her. He never found anyone else in his life that would fill the empty void that ___ had once filled. 

 

Just 40 minutes before, the last titan had been slain, and they were all free. Never again would the threat of the titans be present. 

 

Levi lay on the ground, his body exhausted and broken in a pool of his own blood. The sun was shining down upon him as his grey eyes watched as each cloud passed by. He had lived to see humanity free. He was content, and ready to join his love once more.

 

__  
Don’t let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  


 

Suddenly in front of him a figure appeared and a face that he had long since craved to see. There she stood. There was his ____, She looked exactly as he remembered. How she was supposed to be. Her long locks blowing in the wind, her eyes sparkling with absolutely love and adoration and that smile that shone brighter than the sun. She was waiting for him, to guide him to the next life that they would spend together and never again be separated. 

 

__  
Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  


 

“My love…You did it…” she smiled.

 

“I…dddid….with yoouu alllwayss inn mmmmy mminndd…” a pained smile graced his face, each passing moment fading.

 

She smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips before standing up again and holding out a slender hand for him to take. He reached out and took it, standing up as a renewed man. He looked back to see his body and the people that crowded around it.

 

“He’s gone…” one of the soldiers announced.

 

“He’s with his ____ now…” Hanji smiled sadly with tear filled eyes as she looked down at his body. Levi’s eyes were shut and a peaceful smile on his face.

 

Levi turned back to ____ and she smiled at him, lightly pulling his hand, leading him forward into the emanating light before them, ready to lead them into the next chapter of their life. They would be together, and nothing would tear them apart. 

 

__  
The tears of an angel….  



End file.
